Articles intended for personal care like diapers, incontinence products etc. are designed to be sufficiently absorbent to pull urine etc. away from the wearer's skin, in order to reduce skin area irritation caused by prolonged wetness exposure. By making the articles highly absorbent, it is difficult for the wearer to realize that an insult of the article has occurred, which might lead to undesired effects for the wearer and/or the wearer's surroundings. It thus may be desirable provide a form of signalling to make the wearer aware that urination has occurred.
WO2008020347 discloses such an article which includes an alerting element providing the wearer to feel a change in temperature against the skin area upon urination, comprising a sensor for urination sensing, which activates a “thermal grill”, i.e. a set of geometrically alternate heat and cold exposing elements, e.g. formed by Peltier elements which are alternately energized from a battery to expose heat and cold to the wearer's skin.